The invention relates to a safety helmet having an air duct member. When the visor of a conventional safety helmet is brought into tight contact with the marginal zone of the visor opening, the inside of the visor may fog up at low outside temperatures due to the almost airtight interior of the helmet, thus considerably impairing the vision of the driver. It is possible to avoid this problem in the conventional safety helmet by opening the visor a crack, for example, by projecting its bottom marginal zone about 15 millimeters from the outer skin of the helmet, thus allowing circulating air to enter the interior of the helmet. Disadvantageously, the highest pressure head is produced at the bottom-positioned, central marginal zone of the visor. Therefore, a crack-wide opening of the visor disadvantageously sends the incoming air stream into the face of the helmet wearer, particularly the eyes. This incoming air stream may lead to tearing of the eyes and eye irritation of the helmet wearer. Additionally, the incoming air stream has the disadvantageous effect of fogging up the inside of the visor with the splash water resulting from the air entering under high pressure.
The safety helmet disclosed in German utility model No. 7,837,986 has a flat air-conducting member which extends from the chin protector obliquely into the interior of the helmet wearer. The free end of the air-conducting member lies in the vision field of the visor. Because the air-conducting member has an outer contour corresponding approximately to the mouth and nose portion of the helmet wearer, this air-conducting member can merely avoid, if anything, a fogging of the inside of the visor with breathing air. However, because such air can spread within the entire interior of the helmet, the air-conducting member does not entirely prevent fogging of the inside of the visor, especially at low temperatures.